Splints are commonly used in the rehabilitation of the hand following traumatic injury, disease or surgery. Dynamic splints, those which apply traction force to the digit(s) are used to:
1. Assist motion in the weakened or paralyzed part of the hand;
2. Guide motion and maintain proper alignment of the injured/repaired part of the hand; and/or
3. Provide prolonged stretch to increase joint range of motion.